1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine provided with a top box having a light source such as an LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, display panels for conducting games are provided at gaming machines. The display panels that conduct games are for displaying images such as video reels so that players conduct games. Further, there is a gaming machine at which a display panel is provided on a top box as well as the display panel for conducting a game. The display panel provided on the top box has been the one for displaying an effect image or an image indicating an introduction of the contents of games or an explanation of game rules, for example. This display panel has also been the one for providing a player with information for mainly assisting the play of a game (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-165804).
As described above, the display panel provided on the top box has been the one for providing a player with information for mainly assisting the play of a game. The display panel having printed thereon an animation character appearing at that gaming machine, types of symbols employed in the gaming machine, or game rules and the like is disposed on a front face of the top box. The display panel has been lit up by a lamp provided inside of the top box. Therefore, in the top box of the conventional gaming machine, there has been merely provided a predetermined mode which never temporally varies irrespective of the progress of a game.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstance. It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which is capable of providing a changeful effect in the top box provided at the gaming machine to be able to impart a sense of expectation or a sense of tension to a player.